brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fankemonbricka162128/Top 10 Favourite Pokemon
I promised you i will do it, now i did but before you see this check my Top 10 Pokemon i hate ! http://brickbronze.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fankemonbricka162128/Top_Ten_Pokemon_I_Hate So hounerable mention : Sceptile, i used it when i played PBB for first time but i felt like it wasn't the right one i picked but it was fun using it, also it represents my favourite Poketuber MandJTVPokevids 10. Lucario, My first playthrough of PBB, my team was Sceptile, Lucario, Talonflame, Azumarill, Raichu and Umbreon but i thought i was missing something and started again, but i did get another lucario, only for Pokedex collecting but RIP Boris 2016. I also enjoyed playing it in Smash Bros 4 3DS and Wii U for the matter of fact tho i did remove it from my roster for SB5 since i didn't think it'd stand a chance, Hadys convinced me to put it back. 9. Decidueye, Shiny, Cool, Shady, what else, oh yeah smash and Pokken, love wreking my cousin :) 8. Inferape, First Pokemon i ever used in Pokemon games and when i played roblox i choosed Chimchar so it's kinda special to my heart. 7. Zerora, I love cats, this is more than a cat, this is a cat, meow 6. Espeon, Representing my luck is my Shiny Espeon, Lucky, in my Second playthrough i got it by trading a level 10 non trained corphish (No EVs or IVs) lol 5. Pidgeot, Everyday i wish Pidgeot comes back, but now Ash is a beep for not getting it back even tho 22 YEARS AGO HE PROMISED. P.S used it in both PP and PBB playthrough 4. Poipole, not much except it's a trophy for deafeating "The Boss" and it's appearance in the anime is cute as well as funny, now having flashbacks of Poipole trying to pull Tauro's tail but failed. 3. Greninja, This is my 2nd playthrough starter and it was good, used it in smash as well, loved it the same as Lucario but i used Bayonetta hehehe. 2. Alolan Ninetales, it's my favourite Pokemon anything oh wait since the downfall of my like for ice types it moved down one space for a nvm just get to 1st place 1. Marshadow, what makes it stand out from A Ninetales is that i love wreking everyone in Showdown and PBB, RIP Marshadow from PBB Lucario XY.gif|FEEL THE AURA, THE AURA IS WITH ME ! Decidueye SM.gif|Wish was his fav Alolan Starter, i'm his 2nd fav, behind Primarina :( Infernape XY.gif|Simisear makes me look more better Zeraora USUM.gif|My shiny form also looks like Team Glactic, my favourite evil team Espeon XY.gif|RIP Lucky, 2017-2018 he was the luckiest thing alive to me, Pidgeot XY.gif|Ash don't be a beep, get it back !!! Poipole USUM.gif|I'd named him Hudson H. but now i have flashbacks of it in the anime Greninja XY.gif|GRENINJA MAKES A SPLASH, Ninetales-Alola SM.gif|Ice type being bad is what lead to the downfall of me Marshadow-Shiny SM.gif|As much as i want it in smash i won't have it ... :( Category:Blog posts